In the Dark of Night
by addiesclone
Summary: Tommy has an interesting dream and makes a phone call he will never forget...  Adommy - Adam Lambert x Tommy Joe Ratliff    M rated for a VERY good reason! SMUT. LEMON.  Complete for now, let me know if you want a continuation!   Cass


_Adam slid his tongue down my chest, dipping into my navel and then continuing the descent towards my aching cock. I moaned as the warm digit reached its destination, arching into the touch.  
>'God, Adam...,' I moaned, my fingers curling into his dark hair. '..Please, god, more.'<br>Adam chuckled lightly and lowered his mouth slowly over my length. My body writhed uncontrollably under his touch. I knew I wouldn't last long at this rate.  
>My hands, which were tangled in Adam's hair, pulled back harshly, causing the beautiful man on his knees before me to moan. He looked up at me, questioning.<br>'Fuck, baby, I want this to last,' I groaned. Adam got the hint, standing slowly before hastily pushing me back on to the king size bed behind me and burying three fingers inside of me. It was all much for me, having Adam like this. It was raw, and painful, and oh so good.  
>'Fuck... Adam... Please...OH GOD!' I screamed, as Adam pushed his entire length inside me in one swift movement. He drove in and out of me harshly, burying himself to the hilt every time. I groaned at the extreme pleasure mixed with the raw pain - I wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow.<br>'T-Tommy...oh God, Fuck, I'm close baby' Adam moaned into my ear from his position between my legs.  
>'AH! Adam, god, me too...FUCK!' I exclaimed as he hit my prostate dead on. Then I was tumbling over the edge into the sweet, sweet bliss of my orgasm, as Adam filled me to the brim.<em>

I woke with a start. My skin glistened with sweat and my bleached blonde hair clung to my brow.  
>'Fuck,' I said aloud, remembering my dream. I shifted uncomfortably, feeling my erection pressing painfully against the rough fabric of my boxers.<br>Without even thinking, I reached for my phone, flicking it to speakerphone, and hitting speed dial. Adam.  
>The phone rang once.<br>Twice.  
>Three times.<br>And just as Adam picked up, I realised what I was doing. I couldn't, I shouldn't. But then he spoke.  
>'Tommy?' His voice groggy, but still wracked with concern.<br>'Uh... Adam...um...' I stuttered. I couldn't bring myself to hang up.  
>'Tommy, what's happening? Are you alright? You sound out of breath,' Adam said, and I heard the shuffle of fabric as he sat up in bed.<br>Fuck, if I'd come this far I may as well say it.  
>'Fuck, Adam, I had this dream, and, oh god Adam, you were fucking me, and god, I want you!'<br>'Tommy...' Adam said, his voice deep and husky.  
>'I remember you said to call you if I ever needed anything, and I'm not sure if this counts, but oh god Adam, I need you!'<br>The man on the other end of the phone let out a low moan, and I hissed as the sound sent a wave of pleasure to my aching cock.  
>'Tommy... you've made me so hard...' Adam groaned. 'Tell me about your dream.'<br>'God, Adam, it was so hot,' I said, palming myself through the thin fabric of my boxers. 'You were sucking me off with that beautiful mouth of yours and... Ahh...'  
>I couldn't properly form a sentence anymore.<br>'T-Tommy,' Adam stuttered. 'Ahh, touch yourself for me.'  
>I moaned at the friction as I did just that- gripping my aching erection at the base and slowly sliding my hand up to the tip and back down again<br>'Ugh, feels so good Adam...' I mumbled.  
>'Imagine I'm dragging my lips down your body towards your beautiful cock. You are writhing uncontrollably beneath my touch.' Adam said, his breathing harsh and laboured. 'Beg for me, kitty.'<br>'Fuck, Adam please, suck my dick, oh god...' I moaned, imagining him doing just that.  
>'Mmm... Tommy... I want you so bad...Imagine me sucking you off. I'm driving my fingers in and out of your tight little ass...'<br>'Fuck, Adam, I'm so close...' I uttered, moving my free had back to do what Adam described he would.  
>I was a complete and utter mess, as Adam said the words.<br>'Come for me, Kitty.'  
>And I did. Thick white ropes of cum splattered over my chest as I screamed Adams name. I heard Adam whimper through the phone, as he reached his release just seconds after me.<br>There was silence – nothing but the sound of our labored breathing filled the cool night air.  
>'A-Adam... I'm sorry... I mean... um...'<br>I hung up.  
>What had I done?<p> 


End file.
